los Herederos Li
by luz li wolf
Summary: una corta historia de la vida de Shaoran al ser padre...pesimo sumary pero lean plisss
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"como que dos?"

SHAORAN POV.

Maldito hospital, es que acaso no puede alguien salir y decirme lo que ocurre? No claro que no, estoy aquí desde las 2 de la madrugada, que hora es ahora…pues les dire: son las cinco de la madrugada, camino por la sala de espera de un lado al otro, noto la mirada burlona de Eriol pero no me importa, al menos no de momento.

-"Tranquilo Shaoran, Todo va a salir bien"- me dice mi suegro, usando el mismo tono y hasta la misma frase de mi dulce cerezo, le mando una mirada de agradecimiento.

Pero, Dios me estoy volviendo loco.

Hace tres horas Sakura entro con dolores de parto, no fue un embarazo fácil, y me preocupa mucho que ella o nuestro bebe puedan correr peligro…

Aquí viene el mata sanos mas conocido como doctor

-"Señor Li?"- pregunta y yo me acerco

-"felicidades señor"- me dice y yo siento que puedo volver a respirar-"a tenido unos gemelos muy sanos y fuertes"-

Que alegría, ya soy padre de…

Soy padre de…

Gemelos?

_"que?"- digo, y atrás de mi escucho la alegría de todos

-"es padre de dos niños"- dijo el doctor mientras me veía confundido

-"COMO QUE DOS?"-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" Juguetes peligrosos?"

SAKURA POV.

Aun no estoy muy segura de que fue lo que paso el día de hoy, según recuerdo desperté a Shaoran a las dos de la madrugada.

Le pedí que me traiga de la cocina frutillas, duraznos y uvillas con chocolate, mucho chocolate y un poco de queso con azúcar, se preguntaran porque, bueno soy Sakura Li y déjenme decirles que cuando una mujer esta embarazada le da hambre, mucha hambre.

Como casi siempre en mi último mes de embarazo, Shaoran fue medio dormido a la cocina, se ve tan tierno, y entonces bueno mi memoria no es muy exacta. Pero fue…

_**Flashback**_

_Dolor….mmm_

_Dolor…..ouch!_

_DOLOR!_

_-"Shaoran!"- grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras sentía algo tibio en mis piernas._

_Oh no! Se me rompió la fuente_

_-"Shaoran"- donde se metió? Acaso se fue a cosechar el cacao? _

_-"ya voy amor estoy derritiendo el chocolate"- mmm tenia que ser, oh duele_

_-"SHAORAN VEN ACA! QUE TAL VES TU AYAS NACIDO EN TU CASA, PERO MI HIJO VA A NACER EN UN HOSPITAL"- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y vi como entraba pálido, y totalmente despierto, si no me doliera tanto me reiría de su rostro._

_Pronto estuve con mi abrigo, subí al auto tratando de que no se me note mucho el dolor pero es que duele mucho! _

_Aunque lo que mas me preocupa es mi esposo, y es que el puede manejar muy bien la presión, pero los nervios…bueno eso es otra cosa._

_Mmm no resistiré mucho me duele demasiado, por que tener un hijo duele tanto? ohh!_

_Oh._

_Un hijo_

_-"Shaoran?"- lo llame dudosa_

_-"tranquila, todo va a estar bien, solo respira, si?, respira"- me dijo mientras mientras me mostraba como debía respirar y se pasaba un semáforo en rojo, eso no es bueno._

_-"Shaoran!"- lo volví a llamar y el me miro por un segundo, con sus bellos ojos color ámbar_

_-"vamos a tener un hijo"- le dije mientras le sonrio (aunque no es fácil pues el dolor sigue ahí). _

_Y vi en sus ojos que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo mismo que yo._

_Ya era oficial, muy pronto conoceríamos a nuestros hijos, espero que no se sorprenda cuando le digan que no es uno, si no dos._

_Y entonces DOLORRRRRRRRRR_

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

SHAORAN POV.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, me siento confuso, pero esa confusión es opacada por mi felicidad, y por mi orgullo…un poco arrogante?..tal ves pero después de una hora aun no puedo despegar mis ojos de ellos y es que como fui a tener dos hijos?...

Cuando el medico me lo dijo creo que estuve apunto de un desmayo, y es que mi cara fue todo un poema,(lo se porque Eriol tuvo la gentileza de sacarme una foto en ese momento, él condenado inoportuno) ahora estoy con ellos en su cuarto viéndolos como duermen cada uno en su cuna (llame a Wei después de verlos para que compre otra cuna, pues solo aviamos comprado una)

Son tan hermosos, dos pequeños seres, con una lanita color chocolate en sus cabezas, puestos sus trajecitos uno de color verde y otro azul. Si existen los ángeles, seguro se verían como mis hijos.

Mis hijos que bien suena no?

Y entonces sentí su mirada y ahí estaba mi bella Sakura observándome, me sonrio y avanzó hacia mi y su perfume me invadió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y meneo la cabeza indicando la puerta, me tomo la mano y yo la seguí, bajamos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos en el piso, en nuestra esquina favorita.

-tengo algo que decirte"- me dijo con un deje de vergüenza, la mire esperando que hablara.

-"yo sabia que íbamos a tener gemelos"- me sonrio nerviosa

-"…."-

-"bien"- digo sin mucho entusiasmo, y ella me ve con sus dos bellas esmeraldas tratando de leer mi mirada.

-"Shaoran, no esta "bien" yo se la cara que pusiste cuando te lo dijeron"- me dijo y trato de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Como que viste?"- acaso ella no estaba descansando cuando me lo dijo el mata sanos?

-"Eriol me mostro la foto"- Tenia que ser él, y ese ingles se decía mi amigo.

-"Shaoran?"-

-"tranquila amor, sabes estoy feliz de que sean dos"- le digo pues es la verdad aquellos pequeños serán mi orgullo, mejor dicho ya son mi orgullo-"además así muy pronto tener mi propio equipo de futbol"-

Sakura me mira incrédula, como amo esa mirada.

-"equipo, pues cuantos hijos quiere tener señor Li?"- me pregunta mientras me abraza.

-"mmm todos los que quieras darme"- nos miramos y una risa aflora de lo mas profundo de nuestro ser. Me encanta reírme con ella, su risa es tan musical. Pero pronto somos interrumpidos, por dos fuertes llantos del piso de arriba.

-"hambre"- dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras íbamos a ver a nuestros hijos.

SAKURA POV.

Estamos en el centro comercial, Wei se quedo con los gemelos, mientras compramos unos juguetes para ellos, no puedo creer que mañana van a tener un mes de vida. Mis bebes.

-"que tal este"- me dice Shaoran y me muestra un extraño payaso, era un títere pero en ves de meter la mano para moverlo, tenia un palito, Shaoran movió el palito y el payaso agito las manos.-"que tal? Lindo no?"- me dijo

-" quieres que se saquen un ojo?"-le dije sinceramente ese payaso esta horrible-"no quiero que mis bebes tengan pesadillas"- le digo y veo como deja el muñeco en su lugar.

-"a este paso no quedaran juguetes de donde escoger"- me dijo mientras veía uno set de cubos para armar.

-"no importa, vamos a otra tienda y listo"-

-"hemos visto ya tres tiendas, y lo único que hemos comprado, son…"-dijo viendo una funda imaginaria-"nada"-

Le lance una mirada de advertencia.

-"todas esas tiendas tienen juguetes peligrosos"-

-"la tienda de osos de felpa?"- me pregunto incrédulo

-"los bebes podrían sacarles los ojos y comérselos"- lo leí en una revista, no dejaría a mis hijos solos con un oso….

-"la tienda de pelotas?"- me dijo esperando que yo no tenga una respuesta para creer que son peligrosas, pero adivinen que la tengo…o si!

-"supongamos que hubiésemos comprado aquella "pelotita" que querías-"-le dije con sarcasmo-"los bebes se hubiesen dislocado un hombro por tratar de cogerla!"- era una pelota enorme, como las que el Chavo del ocho le envidia a Kiko. Una gotita surgió en la cabeza de Shaoran al pensarlo.

Definitivamente los hombres no saben escoger juguetes, o al menos Shaoran no sabe escoger juguetes.

SHAORAN POV.

No puedo creer que haya pasado cuatro horas, para comprar unas pelotitas de peluche y unos colgantes para cuna, que por cierto Sakura dice que son peligrosos.. que pueden tener de peligrosos unos colgantes para cuna?

-"Shaoran, ayuda a Wei a bañar a los bebes, mientras yo termino de poner la mesa"- me pidió Sakura, aunque no dijo por favor.

Voy al cuarto de baño y veo como Wei saca de la tina a mi hijo.

-"vístelo Wei, yo bañare al otro bebe"- le dijo mientras acuno a mi otro bebe en mis brazos.

-"joven Shaoran, esta seguro? Déjeme decirle que no es muy fácil bañar a un bebe"- Wei me miro preocupado

-"seguro, ve a vestirlo Wei"- mi mayordomo se fue viéndome dudoso… la mirada que me mando me pone algo nervioso… me pregunto: que tan difícil puede ser bañar a un bebe?

….

Bien la próxima ves que Sakura me pida que bañe a los bebes, le diré que tengo una junta urgente.

Estoy totalmente empapado, con un ligero moretón en la frente, y viendo como mi esposa se ríe de mi hasta caer.

Se preguntaran que paso, les diré todo iba bien hasta que llego la hora del jabón no se como mi hijo cogió la esponja y la lanzo a mi cara,(yo estaba inclinado), el jabón me entro a los ojos y trastabille, como sabia que me iba a caer puse la mano para aminorar el impacto, y grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir mi mano mojada…no por el agua tibia de la bañera de bebes…si no fría, me limpie los ojos con mi manga y vi mi mano en…el inodoro… solo tuve una palabra para eso en ese momento…asco!

Saque mi mando, rápidamente me la lave y seguí con el baño de mi pequeño, que al parecer le encanto el agua pues movía sus bracitos y creo que hasta intentaba nadar…lo que ocasionaba que me mojara.

Salí del baño con mi bebe en brazos, el muy feliz y yo muy empapado lo vestí con algo de esfuerzo pues antes de ponerle el pañal mi bebe hizo .. bueno hizo el uno, le puse un trajecito verde lima, seguramente Sakura lo escogió, y cuando iba a ponerlo en su cuna se agarro del colgante con su manita, como no me di cuenta, lo seguí bajando a su cuna lo que provoco que el soltara el colgante, y que este se vaya impulsado directamente a mi frente.

Y todo eso por un simple baño, voy a la cocina por el botiquín de primeros auxilios dejando a mi esposa muerta de risa en nuestro cuarto, me pongo una bandita y juro que la próxima ves que Sakura diga que un juguete es peligroso le creeré porque al parecer los juguetes..si son peligrosos.

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a esas tres personas que dejaron sus comentarios me dieron muchos ánimos espero les guste este capitulo esta algo mas corto de lo que quería hacer pero por falta de tiempo quedo así espero el próximo sea mas largo. Y espero también no haberles mesclado mucho las cosas

Ojala les guste y gracias por leer mi primera historia, la tenia pensada hace mucho junto con otras mas pero hasta ayer me anime a subirla….

Gracias

Att: Luz Li Cullen


End file.
